tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Jericho
Jericho is a BLU Sniper Freak created by Jillian189. The partner of Kenshin, Jericho is a conspiracy theorist who is fascinated with the supernatural. His theme is Ghostbusters from the titular 1984 film Ghostbusters. Biography Jericho is an eccentric BLU Sniper who formerly in the Lakeside region (koth_lakeside_final) who had a strong fascination with mysteries and the supernatural. One day, Jericho was attacked by Endymion, but fortunately, he was saved by the demigod Mani, who healed and teleported the Sniper to safety before the wraith-like Heavy could completely devour his life-force. Shortly after this incident, Jericho discovered that Mani not only healed him, but also "blessed" him with lunar-based powers. Excited at the thought becoming a real "ghostbuster", Jericho later moved to the Kong King region (koth_king) and applied for a job at the KKPD (Kong King Police Department). This is where he met Kenshin, a veteran police detective who would become his partner and mentor Although Jericho didn't get along with Kenshin at first, they became an unstoppable team. Together, they confronted the darkness affecting Kong King and worked to make things a little brighter, one criminal at a time. Appearance and Personality Jericho is a BLU Sniper wearing the Chronomancer and Your Worst Nightmare (colored Team Spirit). Jericho is an energetic and impressionable rookie who believes that everything is the result of supernatural forces at work. If someone died, he'll most likely try to explain that he was killed by a demon rather than an actual criminal. Or if there's a robbery, it's probably because the stolen items are instruments in resurrecting an eldritch abomination. Jericho loves mysteries and because of his spiritual background, he is very skilled in matters involving the supernatural. While most times he is proven wrong in a typical criminal case, Jericho can spot a supernatural culprit from a mile away. He sees his job as a detective as a chance to encounter real supernatural threats, and approaches each case with zeal. Jericho shares a love-hate relationship with Kenshin, his "mentor" and superior. While he sometimes looks to him for guidance, he also feels that Kenshin needs to lighten up a little. At his worst, Jericho thinks Kenshin has a large stick up his ass, figuratively speaking. Powers and Abilities * Lunar manipulation -- Like Mani, the one who "blessed" him, Jericho has the power to manipulate lunar energy in any way he wishes. His strength and power depends on the phases of the Moon. ** Lunar blasts -- Jericho fires offensive streams of pure lunar energy. Depending on the Moon's phases, they can either knock people out, or cause considerable damage. ** Lunar barriers -- Jericho creates protective force-fields out of lunar energy. Depending on the Moon's phases, Jericho's barriers can withstand extended attacks, or be extremely fragile. * Spiritual awareness -- Jericho can sense the presence of supernatural beings such as spirits and demons. * Solar sensitivity -- Jericho can sense anything that is associated with the demigod, Sol. He will start to sweat when nearby, but will feel as if he was being cooked alive when right next to anything touched by Sol. * Psionics -- Jericho has limited telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Because of this, he can only manipulate inanimate objects, and read the minds of up to only two people at a time. * Above-average shooter -- Jericho has decent shooting skills, being able to shoot targets at medium distances without visual aid. Because he's a rookie however, his skill pales in comparison to veterans such as Kenshin. Faults and Weaknesses * Jericho's moon-based powers depend on the current phase of the Moon. During the waxing and waning phases, he may struggle against a mid-level Freak (if he's lucky). The full moon, on the other hand, allows him to hold his own against more powerful Freaks. * Jericho's abilities can be countered by someone wielding the power of the Sun. * Jericho's thirst for mysteries and desire to fight supernatural threats can bite him in the butt, as he might encounter dangers that even he or his partner Kenshin can't fight successfully. * If he tries anything beyond his natural limits with his psychic powers, Jericho will get either a headache or a nosebleed. * Jericho is naive and impressionable, which can leave him wide open to deception. Trivia * Jericho's personality and behaviour was inspired by the character Agent Mulder from The X-Files. Agent Mulder was known for being a conspiracy theorist and a believer in the supernatural. * Jericho was also probably inspired by the character Naoko Yanagisawa from the manga Cardcaptor Sakura, who shares similar interests in ghost and supernatural stories. * Jericho was named after an Israelite city that is mentioned several times in the Bible's Old Testament. It is possibly derived from the Hebrew יָרֵחַ (yareach), which means "moon". Category:BLU Team Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:Snipers Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs